


Sleepy

by FloofyAkumu



Series: Vampire and robot arm [2]
Category: Original Works
Genre: Bitting, Cock Slut, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Sorry Not Sorry, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyAkumu/pseuds/FloofyAkumu
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Vampire and robot arm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683889
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up to a dimly lit room, filled with the scent of cigarette smoke. It’s quiet in the early hours of the morning. Sui slowly woke up adjusting his eyes to the darkness and slowly rises not to disturb his sleeping beloved. He reached out his hand to find his phone on the night stand. He turned on his phone to check the time, ‘Saturday, 4.00 A.M’. They had the day off today, they could take it slowly for today.

Sui lifted his body and propped his elbow and rest his head on his hand, looking over his sleeping lover enjoying every second the other relaxed expression. My, my… doesn’t he look more vulnerable and friendly. Would that had been better for his subordinate if he was more approachable. Too bad, Sui is the only one that got to see this side of Luke. How possessive.

Luke shifted a bit in his sleep causing the blanket to fall off his body and lifted his shirt slightly. Showing his pale pristine skin, marked with scars from his work. The discolour skin of the scars is somewhat admirable yet quite depressing for Sui. The regret for not able to reach him in time crawled onto him and clings to his mind every time he saw it. Though the worst night terror he ever had yet was when Luke lost his right arm. No no, not now. Sui focused back at the other man peacefully sleeping.

Sui fixed his posture so he can a better view Luke’s face. He gently brushed his hand against the other brushing back his hair of his face and tucked it behind his ear. Doesn’t he look serene when he is relax. The smaller man hovered his hand along the sleeping man body tracing his scars slowly, it was refreshing to say the least. It would be a lie if Sui never said that he really loves Luke’s body, it was pristine and beautiful but somewhat fragile yet strong enough to endure. He has a well-built body to begin with. It’s not too much of muscle mass nor too flat either. It was just right, the ideal body for Sui. A perfect that would fit any vampire gourmet desire.

Hmm… lust for blood filled Sui’s mind, shit. How wonderful. He felt depressed just from the thought of him sinking his fang into his lover’s nape while he was unconscious. Can’t he enjoy the moment of his sleeping lover and not thinking about trying to sink his teeth into his neck, lord. Why is it so hard to worship one’s body more so your own lover without having the thought of taking his blood. Why does being a vampire always making thing as worshiping his lover’s body so hard. Seriously, can’t he have a moment just once, once without the interruption from his own vampire instinct. It’s only trouble when it comes to lovey dovey behaviour with his significant other.

He was really going to give into his own urge. He slowly moved his hand closer to Luke’s face and gently tilted it to give some space for him to cling onto his neck. Really shouldn’t do this, Luke really will get angry and doing this with dubious consent and on top of that a sleeping person. He is already have doubt of giving Sui his blood to begin with in any sort of biting method. He will be unhappy if Sui dares to sink it on his neck of all place.

Unfortunately, he had little restrain because he hasn’t eaten of two week and his lover was lying next to him defenceless was looking like an easy meal for him right now.

Ugh… Forget it he can’t restrain himself anymore. Luke can hit him as hard as he wants for all he care. Slowly moving closer to the sleeping man, he gave him small kisses on the neck before slowly sinking his fang into it. Making sure his lover isn’t awake from the intrusion. Savouring every single drop of blood entering his throat truly a wonderful taste. The other man groan in his sleep when Sui begins to put a little force onto his neck. Blood started to drip off his mouth, the mixed scent of blood and cigarettes roused him more onto biting Luke harder.

The sleeping man woke up from his slumber unable to process anything. Confused he looked at the other man that was clinging on his neck. Before he could react, Sui push his fang deeper making Luke twitched. Softly breathing while the vampire was feeding on him, he laid without much movement and in dazed. Barely regaining his own strength, he tried to push the other away but the other doesn’t even budge. The soothing sensation creep to his head he instinctively tilt his head to give Sui more space on his neck. Sui gladly took the invitation as he moved to be on top of Luke.

Barely in his right state of mind, Luke can’t think straight and his body began to relax. He grip the sheets when the other start to move but lessen his grip as his body slowly relaxed to the soothing pleasure. His eyes were half close and his body laid limp on the bed groaning from the act. Sui is enjoying this too much.

Luke’s movement had become a bit erratic from his whole body twitches and his legs started to curl. Sui was making sure that the taller man isn’t in any pain before removing himself from Luke. The bite wound slowly closed as blood seeping out of it. Sui watches his melted before him. Isn’t he precious.

The smaller man began to make his move, feeling up Luke’s body His hand creeped down Luke’s waistband and place it on his buttocks. Massaging it slowly he slid his finger on the taller man’s cleft granted him a surprised moan.

He made sure his finger was wet enough before entering Luke, slowly sinking the first digit and settle inside him before moving. Luke doesn’t give that much of a reaction since he probably didn’t even realise something had enter him. Sui moved his finger slowly in and out of Luke before adding more into him until there was three finger inside Luke scissoring him open slowly. He carefully avoid his prostate as he explore the other inside deeply. Luke seem to feel the movement of the smaller man’s finger moving around to open him. He let out small moan when Sui barely hit his prostate, he tried to move his body to get the vampire’s finger to touch where he wanted but failed.

Sui saw the attempt, he chuckled “impatient are we?” Luke whined when Sui removed his finger from him. He was mumbling something when Sui clashed their lips together as Sui line himself with Luke’s entrance and propping his leg on top of the vampire shoulder. Slowly pushing his hard member in, the taller man moan into Sui’s mouth as he felt his inside being filled with warmth. As Sui fully seated in Luke, he gave some few experimental thrust still avoiding Luke’s prostate. Luke tried to fight, well he seem to try to fight off Sui as he tried to wriggle his body away. Luke never really like when Sui is fully seated in him and not moving more than 1 minute. He gets twitchy and his head start to fire off some weird signals making his body hyper sensitive in other word Luke doesn’t like the feeling of being full. Though Sui did knew even when Luke doesn’t like it his face tells him otherwise, mouth agape with small pants and moan slipping through, his dilated and his whole face just said that he was melting.

Sui hold Luke in place as he slowly thrust deeper making sure his lover was comfortable enough that he could fell asleep while they’re doing it. Finally decided to hit Luke’s prostate but in a slow and less forceful thrust. The taller man cried out a small cry as he felt pleasure from it. The vampire lovingly watched his lover in full content as he moved slowly in and out of him. Luke softly moan out Sui’s name as pleasure started to get a hold of him till he became incoherent and slurring his words.

“Sui... let me rest…please” he said while slurring on every sentence. His mind was too tired to comprehend the situation no matter how much he resist. His about to cum but it is somewhat agonizing for him since Sui was taking his time loving Luke sitting steadily inside him unmoved for a few second before continuing. It’s not enough but Luke was tired, really tired because of last night graveyard shift cause his subordinate messed up so much he had to mentally kill them. Now laying on their bed being brain fucked slowly by his lover, he can’t stand it. His body needed the rest yet his mind wanted his brain to be fucked out of his head. Though his tiredness gets to him more than the pleasure…until Sui start to push in deeper towards his stomach causing him to squeal.

He rolled his eyes back lulled his head back into the pillow. Ah… he came. Breathing heavily, his eye lids slowly closed as he about to fall back to sleep. Sui plunged himself inside Luke and leaned forward to nip on his neck leaving small bruises. The vampire stay seated inside Luke for a while before realising his own inside Luke.

The taller man felt the warmth spilling inside him, filling him to the brim. He tried to prop himself up to meet with Sui lips and kiss him. Even if the kiss was just a moment fall back to the bed after doing so, Sui felt heat creep up his face. ‘Oh how unfair of you’ he thought.

He pulled out of his lover and reached out to the night stand to get some tissue in the drawer. He ends up with the tissue box and a butt plug because why not he NOT take that one out too right. Such bad habit he had. Luke will be burning him to ash in the morning but it’s not like he can help it. He loves the thought of his lover is fill with him and loves when the residue stays inside him till the next time they were in bed.

He slowly begun to lube the plug slowly push into Luke, pushing ever single drop of his cum back into Luke’s hole making sure it will stay inside him for a long hour. After he finish cleaning Luke up, he pulls on the blanket to cover the both of them cuddling together as close he can with his lover.

“He is mine… right?”

Luke IS his. Though Luke doesn’t need to know he was being possessive over him. He doesn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh sorry not sorry(?) Sorry for grammer mistake and jumble words. English is not my first language if you didn't guess it.

He woke up feeling sluggish. His body was hot as if he was having a fever. Was he drunk? Did he drink anything last night? The only thing he remembered was him and Sui was eating dinner and from that point on was blurry. Ah screw it, what ever happen last night was not something to be concerned of when his body start to flare up. What the hell is this… He checked the time, it was 4 am. Why did his body had to wake up so damn early on his day off? Sui was soundly asleep beside him unbothered with Luke heavy movement in the bed and audible groans. 

It’s so fucking hot! What the hell? He felt like he was burning. Why does he felt like this? Why? He can’t handle this heat surging onto his body. Did something happen last night? Was he poison by chance? That can’t be it. He has high tolerance toward poison than anyone making him almost immune to the effect of a poison. He’s used to the pain from inside and out. His body can recovered quickly to the point it seems like there was no harm done in the first place. His senses was replace immediately after a few minute of any kind of intrusive pain or object. Which gave him the ability to feel things for the first time despite knowing what being stab feels like. 

His felt dizzy now, it’s hard to think straight. It’s so hot. Why did it had to be like this? It’s definitely not a fever he knows that. A fever feels different than this current state of his. He could felt the coldness in the room, it made him shivers. His sense were all heighten, he was hyper sensitive to everything.

He got pulled out from his thoughts by Sui turning in his sleep. Luke looked at him with the desire that he never knew he had. Luke shifted around Sui to be between his legs under the blanket. He slowly removed his lover’s pants while his rational mind was battling with his instinct. What was he doing? He doesn’t know his body move on its own the moment he set his eyes back to the sleeping man. 

He put his lover’s member in his mouth in an attempt to harden it. His head was filled with Sui’s scent. He was aroused, so aroused he couldn’t control himself. He started to bob his head slowly on Sui’s hard dick savouring his lover taste. Pushing as deep as he can. Sui was still deep in his sleep. He wish his lover would wake up, seeing him in the states that he is, lusting over him like a cat in its heat. 

While he was sucking him, his other hand started to work his behind. Pulling down his boxer, wetting his finger with his mouth and bring it close to his ass. Breaching the tight muscle… one, two fingers were in. Need more… He need it deeper, something that stretch him fully. His finger isn’t enough he need Sui to be inside him now but if he isn’t properly preparing himself Sui wouldn’t touch him until he’s completely healed. How troublesome, the heat was getting more unbearable for Luke to keep himself under control and not just plunge Sui’s cock inside him.

Need to calm down for a bit. Only a little bit more then he can have Sui’s inside him, filling to the brim. Too bad the man was still sleeping soundly while Luke was having lewd thoughts between his legs.

He pulled out his finger. It’s enough right? Need him now, inside. He moved slowly and position himself on top of Sui lining up his cock with his entrance. Luke slowly drop himself onto his lover’s dick. He felt his hole being stretch as the appendages entered him slowly. As he fully took Sui’s member in completely settle inside Luke, he felt blissed. He felt like he was completely whole again. So good, good, so good. He started to grind his hip before he start moving. He felt good, too good, his head felt really light. 

Not for long Luke encountered another problem. Having Sui inside him is good but it wasn’t enough. He can’t move the way he wants and it didn’t hit the spot he wanted. Irritation started to creep up, he felt like crying due to his head being a messed and he can’t get his climax too. He wants to cum, he need to cum but he can’t move the same way as how Sui’s move. How come he never gets the way Sui does it. It’s so frustrating. He need his release and he need Sui to release his inside him. Need Sui to fill him.

While Luke was having a crisis, Sui woke up to the view of his lover straddling him trying his best to ride him but failed to do so. Sui can see the frustration on Luke’s face. He lets out a sigh before grabbing Luke’s waist and slam it down meeting his own hips. The other man didn’t even get to react before Sui started to pound him with force. Luke can’t focused on what’s going on around him, his body was completely limped from the pleasure. Sui was being rough with him pulling his hips down as he meet the other thrust.

His eyes lulled to the back of his head when Sui plunged his cock deeper inside him. He was certain there will be a bulged on his stomach. It feels wonderful. His mind felt happy with the stimulation as his body craved for Sui to go deeper until he rearrange his inside with his member.

“My, what are you even doing sweetheart? I thought we agree we won’t have this kind of play. I’m quite disappointed with you, you know. And here I thought you would behave. Such a bad leader. You should be punish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger for my peeps that are looking through this shit. And posting on mobile bcs campus dun have gud internet. 
> 
> YA HAVE TA WAIT MORE AQIRA!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words. Enjoy your food Aqira and my dumb kouhai.

Melting, it felt so good that he was melting from the pleasure. Sui was pounding him hard, hitting every nerve in his hole. He felt like he was in heaven.

He let out a sigh as he continues to guide the other hips down meeting his. Sui wonders what actually happen yesterday that resulting in Luke to be….like this. They didn’t meet each other yesterday, they only meet at night in Sui’s room didn’t do anything and they just went to sleep after eating dinner together with Luke’s twin children right? Or did something happen at work? He tried to remember their conversation during dinner but he didn’t mention anything about work nor did he complain about it. Weird. What happens yesterday?

Sui had stopped moving by then, He got pulled out his thoughts when he heard Luke whining for him to move as he squirms at the other’s iron grip.

“Sui~ Move…Please…. Need you to-Ngh. Go deeper…Please” he whines.

Ah, he really can’t win against him. Without giving Luke any more room to whine, he pulls the younger man down filling him to the brim. Sui can feel the other walls contracted around his cock. Shifting his position before ramming back into the heat aiming straight for Luke’s prostate. He could see his stomach started to form a bulge. He already reaches deep it seems. Luke lost his entire reasoning seeing how eager he was to bounce on the older male’s cock. High pitch moan echoes through the room.

“Hey, Luke calm down a bit. I’m not going anywhere. You can eat my dick as much as you want just calm down now.”

Luke couldn’t hear what Sui just said to him. He felt so light-headed, he wanted more, more, more inside him. He wants Sui to fill him with his semen, milk him empty and fill it inside Luke….He wants Sui to breed him full with his seed. Let it dripped out of his hole and slide down his inner thigh.

“Sui… want yours-mnhh…deep inside…please.”

His world spins around and now he was laying on his back. Sui seems pissed off for some reason. Did he do something? Why his lover is angry? Was he being bad? He whines as Sui pulls out his dick. No no no nonono, don’t pull out, please. Stay inside, don’t go. He thoughts run wild, he tried to squirm his hips down to get closer to the others member but failed as the older man pins him down.

“Luke be good, what happened yesterday? What did you eat? Who you interact with? WHO did this to you?” with urgency in his tone. Luke looked up at him with a confused look. Who did this to you? “…I didn’t do anything. I was good just like you told me too. I was being good for you, I didn’t even slack on work too.” Luke slurred on his word as he whines to Sui. He was good, he didn’t do anything, did he? He doesn’t know. Sui doesn’t look please with his answer. Did he give the wrong answer?

“I promised I didn’t do anythi- ah ahhhh mnghh-“. Sui pushed his cock back into the loose hole before Luke could finish his sentence. Full, so full. He’s trying to push in deeper than before. “No, too deep! Sui no please! Too much…please slow down-mnghh”. His mind slowly turning to mush with how much force Sui put on ramming his prostate. Why is he angry though? Did he do something? “S-Sui~ d-did I do something? You l-look –aahn angry? Mhnn”.

“Hmm did you meet with that dreaded angel again?” He said with authority. “E-Eleira? She c-came to me during lunch.” Luke said in between broken moans. Suddenly, Sui pushes his legs until it touches his shoulder before violently drilling his cock into Luke without warning. The younger screams as he felt his insides being stretch and fill deeper inside his body. Sui is so deep inside him, so so deep. Why is he so happy? His mind is filled with pleasure he felt so happy being full to the brim by the other male.

What did she do to him? He will need to give a stern talk to the younger captain after this. For now, he needs to make sure Luke will not be able to move for the next 2 days. Oh, and he needs to write up Luke’s absence also to his assistants albeit she probably will be annoyed but he would prefer to lock Luke up for the next 2 days. He couldn’t believe whatever Eleira did could make Luke become like this. So lewd and slutty. How annoying, he thought. The only ones that should be able to reduced Luke like this would be him and him only. Sui is beyond irate for sure. He just needs to make sure that Luke understands what he did and how much a bad lover he had been.

“Oh I’m not that mad sweetie, I’m just beyond upset that you even came in contact with her. Didn’t I tell you not to take anything she gave? She does like pranks but at least you should be wiser don’t you think?” He grinds his hips while maintaining the mating press.

“S-sorry, Aah n-nooo. I’m s-sorry Sui. I-I didn’t mean to do t-that. Aaahnn n-no more. T-too full. Sui please no- Ahhn more. T-take it out, take i-it out!” He never thought how impossibly deep Sui has entered him. He can’t take it anymore. It goes even deeper when he tried to squirm away from the press. He came soon after when Sui started to hit even deeper splattering onto his stomach. His body felt overly sensitive. He lays boneless while Sui continues to pound him. “Accept it well got it?” He nodded despite not knowing what the other meant. Soon he felt warm liquid flow inside him. His walls tighten around the other milking him.

Sui slowly removes himself from Luke slowly and sets the other down before plugging his hole with a plug making sure his semen won’t leak. The younger male slowly falling asleep after he was blissed out. Sui sigh and started to clean up before re-joining Luke in their bed. He rests his face on the other’s shoulder before sinking his fang breaking the skin and sucking blood slowly causing the other to twitch.

He will need to have a stern talk with the younger captain about pranking. Of course, he doesn’t mind harmless ones. To be honest, even this won’t be counted to be a harmless one but it does bother Sui too much. He does not like it. He will be busy tomorrow he guessed.


End file.
